Because Lily Ignites The Dawn And Sets The World On Fire
by TheConjuringMind
Summary: 'He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, deep within her hair, and breathed in the sweet aroma of honey that she seemed to be drowning in.' - a series of short pieces from A to Z, that reflect Jimmy and Lily's relationship in the film The Crow: Wicked Prayer.


**UPDATE: - Thank you Kittydogrocker (Guest), for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**

 **A/N - These short, little glimpses of stories are all centered around Lily & Jimmy's relationship in the film. **

**Most were intended to be longer, fleshed out one-shots or free-verse poems. But due to loss of interest or lack of ideas, have since been left untouched on my computer for a number of years.**

 **Until now that is, when I figured that someone out there might be interested in reading them, and so decided to finally post them.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Crow films or the comic book(s).**

* * *

 ***Aroma***

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, deep within her hair, and breathed in the sweet aroma of honey that she seemed to be drowning in. There was never a moment when Lily wasn't covered in some delicious fragrance, and this one happened to be a favorite of his.

* * *

 ***Black***

Her hair was as dark as the night, and as soft as silk.

He loved running his fingers through it, and twirling it when she wasn't looking.

Some days she'd let him braid it, and style it.

Other days she would toss it with her hands and tease him with it.

* * *

 ***Calla (lily)***

Lily was much like the flower in which she was named; a Calla.

A plant with a yellow flower inside a large, white leaf.

Simple, yet elegant, and most definitely beautiful.

She once told him that her mother named her before she had passed, and that it made her father's and brother's attachment to her all the more prominent.

If they could no longer cling to her deceased mother, then they would surely cling to the wonderful young daughter she had left behind.

* * *

 ***Dance***

Lily loved to dance.

Music, no music, it didn't matter. As long as she was feeling happy, she would do it.

Others didn't have to be dancing already, she didn't need to have anyone's approval. All she needed was a partner.

And more often than not; it was Jimmy.

And he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

 ***Eyes***

Her eyes were like an ocean; all shiny and blue.

Sparkling when the sun hit them, and lighting up with the moon's reflection.

Sometimes he'd look into them, and see himself inside. A reflection of a future that was soon to be.

* * *

 ***Family***

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his person.

She may have had a brother and a father, but he didn't.

And as far as he was concerned, he didn't need either one.

As long as he had her, he had a family.

And that was all he really needed.

* * *

 ***Generous***

It was little things, really.

Little things she'd give him, or leave lying around his mobile home whenever she had the chance to visit him.

But that didn't make them any less meaningful or sweet of her to do so.

A love note here or there, a flower from her father's shop.

Every month the items grew and grew.

And whenever he came across one he'd smile.

* * *

 ***Haiku (a three line Japanese poem)***

Jimmy had tried writing her a poem once. A haiku, to be exact.

He wasn't really good with words, and things never seemed to come to him at the right time when he needed them, but he figured that writing Lily something - anything - would be a step in the right direction.

Though she never prodded him for romantic gestures of any kind (her never wanting to seem too high maintenance or needy), he could tell that she greatly appreciated it whenever he'd drop by and sneak a little poem onto her shop desk when she wasn't looking.

* * *

 ***Infinity***

Jimmy once overheard an older couple talking in Lily's Father's shop when he came by to sell a bag full of scorpions he had found in his mobile home one day.

They were saying how their love would always last. How they would never want to be with anyone else but each other.

They called their love a 'loop'.

A never-ending circle.

And it got Jimmy thinking about him and Lily.

Their relationship. Their feelings for each other. Their love.

Their genuine, undying devotion towards each other.

And it was then that he realized; Their love wasn't a circle.

It didn't start at one point, drift away, and come back.

No, their love was more than that.

Their love spiraled, and grew.

It took on new shapes and forms. It never drifted. Not once.

Their love would never be as fleeting as a circle. Or as complicated as a triangle, or as closed-minded as a square.

Their love was one long, continuous loop that never stopped.

It was a figure 8.

And it went on for infinity.

* * *

 ***Jealous***

Lily knew that Jimmy was a jealous boy.

Just as he knew that she was a faithful girl.

So when he saw Luc one day, trying (and failing) to make advances towards his precious flower, he tried his best to keep his cool.

Because he knew, no matter how hard Luc pressed, no matter how long he kept trying, he would never win Lily's undivided attention, let alone her heart.

And as much as he wanted to walk over to Luc and just start pounding him from the get-go when he'd spot him making a little 'visit' to Lily at the shop, he didn't.

It was hard for him to do (always was, really), but he did it for her.

Because he knew that as much as it made his blood boil, it would bother Lily far more if he stepped up and said something about it. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she couldn't handle herself (although at times, that proved to be true).

And whenever he resisted falling into old habits, she'd reward him for it later by giving him a kiss.

* * *

 ***Kindle***

She set him on fire.

Sparks everywhere, love prominent.

She was the kindle to his spark, and the sticks that kept him burning.

* * *

 ***Light***

No matter how far away he stood from her, he could still see it.

The bright, ever-prominent glowing light of her beautiful soul.

* * *

 ***Martyr***

Even when he doubted himself, she believed in him and stood by him.

She didn't care what her father or brother thought.

Didn't care what others thought of her when she declared that Jimmy Cuervo was indeed a good man, and only asked that they give him a second chance.

She was a martyr. And she didn't care if she'd suffered for who she loved.

* * *

 ***Naive***

Despite how bitter and cold the people of the world could be, Lily never thought bad of anyone.

She never suspected harm or danger would come to her (and even if it did, she'd say there was a good reason for it).

Most would say she was naive. And at times, Jimmy supposed, she was.

But he always loved how positive she was. Even towards bad situations.

He loved how no matter how dismal a moment, she'd always have a positive spin.

And at times, her voice in his head when he was feeling lonely kept him going.

* * *

 ***Optimistic***

The sun will shine, she said, soon enough. Good was yet to come, and greatness was sure to follow.

The clouds would dissipate into the air, the rain would be absorbed by tree trunks, and all would be right with the world.

Soon enough, she would say.

You'll see Jimmy Cuervo.

And, more often than not, he did.

* * *

 ***Pure***

Her soul was clean, her heart pure.

Her mind was beautiful.

Her kisses were chaste.

Her love was undying. And everything about her seemed faultless.

* * *

 ***Queen***

Although he practically worshipped her, like a faithful knight would his royal queen, she never thought herself to be anything but ordinary in her own eyes.

So it baffled her everyday, and made her smile every time, that he would are to call her his queen.

* * *

 ***Real***

Everything she felt for him, he knew was real. Everything she did, she did with love.

* * *

 ***Swear***

Jimmy said a lot of things.

Promised a lot of things.

But when he swore, she knew.

She knew that he was serious.

Whatever he thought he would do, whatever he pictured in his mind, would surely come to fruition the second he swore it would.

* * *

 ***Trust***

She gave herself freely to him.

Put absolutely all her trust in him.

Gave her heart and soul.

And he could never understand how it came so easily to her.

Or why, of all the people, she'd give herself to him.

He wasn't anyone special. He did nothing worthy of praise, or boasting.

He was just a lowly street-rat, living in a run-down mobile home.

He didn't deserve her.

Didn't deserve her smiles, or her kisses.

Her kindness, or her love. Her heart, and her soul.

Yet she gave it to him. Unlike everyone else, she trusted him.

She believed in him.

And that made him all the more happy.

* * *

 ***Undivided***

When it came to attention, she always smothered him with it.

It didn't matter that her father nagged her to leave him, or that her brother would be all protective and try to pull her away. When it came to Jimmy Cuervo, all rational thinking went out the window.

* * *

 ***Vivid***

Every memory Jimmy had with Lily was vivid.

He could see moments of them together, even when they were apart.

He could see her finger tips on his shoulder, or see her smile when he woke to nothing but his dog in the morning.

* * *

 ***Wallanol***

Wallanol.

It was the only market nearby before one headed into town, which was 30 miles out.

And it wasn't much bigger than Lily's father's shop.

Actually, it may have been a little smaller.

But it had all the necessary supplies; food, water, all the essentials.

When working days were slow for Lily she'd let Jimmy convince her to go into town.

They couldn't go too often, because occasionally Lily's father would go to Wallanol to pick up supplies for his own shop. But the few times they did were exciting.

* * *

 ***X***

It marked the spot on their favorite tree. A big one in the middle of a field that they'd claimed as their own. Often times they'd run off and visit, when things in their lives became too hard.

* * *

 ***Yearning***

Everyday he was yearning.

Calling out her name, wanting more.

* * *

 ***Zyzzix***

Zyzzix.

It was the road Lily and him would walk whenever they were heading into town to buy supplies for her father's store.

And it was the road they were on when they first kissed.

It was a reminder of a time much simpler than their current one, and it was a place of solitude for them when things got tough.

* * *

 **A/N - Let me know if there are any typos, I didn't have much time to proofread.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
